


let me (hold your hand)

by civilcarter



Series: little more (i want you baby) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't even have to say i was thinking abt my gf while writing this do i, it came out of a post from tumblr, ok i really like writing these short stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: jackson likes many things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based off this post from tumblr: http://affectionatesuggestion.tumblr.com/post/153755682764/hearing-you-sing-makes-me-fall-more-in-love-with
> 
> the name is from got7's "let me".

jackson likes many things.

he likes the smell of rain right before it rains. he likes the way people's smile light up when they laugh at something he did. he likes the smell of coffee and mint. he likes the food his mom makes and how much it makes him feel like a little boy again.

he also likes the way his fans look up to him. he makes his best to be a good role model, to be someone really good so people do the same. he knows showbiz is a treacherous underworld and people aren't always what they seem. he likes being clean when it comes to that. he likes to be as honest as he can with the people he likes, just like he tries to be with his fans.

he enjoys lazy mornings as much as he likes the one where he wakes up early and does what he loves. he likes his work, even if it's tiring and nervewrecking. even if being an idol makes him ill or grumpy and even agressive sometimes (something he definitely doesn't like), he loves every single part of it. it was his dream and he achieved it, so there is no way he is going to complain about that.

there are also other things he enjoys. but the one thing that never fails to amaze him when it happens is something that he hears almost everyday but still can't stand still and just watch.

jaebum is an amazing singer. jackson is always saying that - and he won't deny that he loves seeing the look on jaebum's face when he says that, along with the red that escalates up his cheeks. jaebum might look cold, but when it comes to jackson, he just _surrenders_. and jackson knows (and loves) that.

jaebum's voice is like the sweetest of sounds. jackson likes to thing of his friend's voice like the singing of a bird, with so much passion you don't need to know him to be sure he was born to that. and not only when he's on stage, but when he hums while cooking or sings with all his heart when he's in the shower.

sometimes, jackson asks for him to sing, when they're lying both in bed, bodies pressed against one another and jackson's head lying idly over jaebum's chest, their hands intertwined. jackson just asks out of the blue. jaebum smiles.

"what do you want me to sing this time?"

"just something nice. i'm tired".

jackson nuzzles his head in jaebum's neck and closes his eyes. and when jaebum's voice echoes through the room, he smiles.

_i see you reflected in today’s sunlight_  
_you are crazily radiant_  
_you plant the sun in my heart_  
_let’s you and i be together today_

_will you be by my side, by my side_  
_can I hold your hand? don’t be shy_  
_today we come together_  
_today you are especially lovely to me_  
_tonight is our just one chance_  
_can I hug you? don’t be afraid_  
_today we come together_  
_let me hold your hand_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! it was another short thing i wrote bc i am a sucker for things like this. thank you for reading <3


End file.
